


The end of the world (Again)

by orphan_account



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Awesome Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Canon Gay Character, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gay, Gen, Hera is a BITCH, Major Character Injury, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, and so is odin, doomsday again, jason is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The demigods thought they could have a break. Nope.set after trials of apollo book four.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Magnus Chase, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 19





	The end of the world (Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Trials of Apollo book four, basically up to date. hope you like and feel free to comment.

Nico thumped down next to Will, sitting beside the canoe lake. The sun cast a warm glow as it descended below the hills. It reminded Nico of Will. Warm, faded oranges and pinks blending together. It wasn't intense and bright like the midday sun. Of course Will was much more of a sunrise than a sunset. Normally he was the most insufferable early bird, but recently Will didn't seem to be sleeping as much as he normally did.

Camp had changed, but not for the better, Nico thought. It was supposed to all be over, Gaia defeated, everyone reunited. Then everyone left. They had lives to get on with. Percy and Annabeth went to college in New Rome. Frank, Reyna and Hazel had responsibilities in Camp Jupiter, Ella and Tyson went with them. Leo's got his new girlfriend, Piper's helping her dad and Jason- NO DON'T THINK ABOUT JASON.

Will jumped. Oh shit he'd said that out loud, ohshitohshitohshi-  
'You okay Neeks?'  
Will was looking at him concerned. His soft blue eyes met Nico’s and Nico looked away, ashamed.   
‘I guess I was thinking about the good old days,’ he mumbled.   
Will laughed, ‘you mean on the Argo.’  
Nico loved Will's laugh, the way his cheeks dimpled and his perfectly white teeth shone out from his tanned skin.  
Nico paused, ‘Yeah. I miss them, even Leo!’   
He pretended to smile, blinking furiously as the memories on the Argo two. Leo's scrawny figure scrambling around the Argo clutching his wii remote, the constant arguing between everyone, Hazel sitting with him in the crows nest, watching the sunset. Suddenly Will enveloped him, holding him tight and the tears began to fall.

They had been through so much, through the Titan war, and The war of the Giants. They deserved a break, surely?

Then fucking Apollo crashes to earth as a human. 

And now Jason's dead. 

Fuck the Gods.

~~~

Reyna creeped through the forest with Thalia right behind her, both being careful not to make any noise. She was happy to be away from the rest of the hunters, they were great but there were rather a lot of them although having a family again made her feel nice. It was a warm feeling that spread through her, she knew she was welcome with them. Reyna was enjoying life with the hunters, but it didn’t quite cover up the feeling of being apart from Camp Jupiter, her home. Not for the first time, she wondered how they were doing - and Nico, she hadn’t seen him for a while. Smiling softly to herself she made a mental note to check up with him next time she was around Camp Half-Blood, come to think of it, they weren't far from Long Island now. What was the name of his boyfriend again? Tom - no Will, a sunny blue eyed child of Apollo, just the kind of guy Nico needs to keep him happy.

A wild screeching brought her out of her daydream with a jolt. Thalia tapped her on the shoulder, her eyes wide as she pointed ahead through the densely packed foliage. Reyna surveyed the forest. They’d been hunting these creatures for days now, as they left chaos in their wake. They killed mercilessly, but they weren't moving randomly, it was almost as if they were looking for something. And then she saw them.

Three figures were standing around what could only be the bloodied corpse of a kid, they had ashen skin and limp, rotting clothes hung off them underneath strange looking armour. Their eyes were empty sockets and they held swords in their almost skeleton hands which were pointed towards the bloodied corpse.Thalia had gone pale.   
‘Since when did fucking zombies exist.’ she whispered furiously, trying to cover up her fear. Thalia shrugged. Reyna didn’t know what to do, could these guys even be killed? It was like the doors of death all over again.

She heard a sharp intake of breath beside her and Thalia grabbed her arm.   
‘Reyna, look’  
Reyna scanned the scene, trying to see what had made Thalia so afraid, and then she saw it, the slight movements, the haggard rising and falling of the chest, what she thought was a corpse was very much alive. 

But not for much longer.

Reyna watched in horror as the zombies advanced on the kid. Thalia slowly brought out her bow and nocked an arrow. She kicked Reyna hard in the shins.  
‘Grab the kid’ 

Reyna heard the thunk of an arrow into flesh and an inhuman screech. She ran towards the zombies as they screeched in confusion. Suddenly, she stumbled and thumped onto the leaf covered ground, her leg screamed in agony. The zombies snapped their heads round to where she was, their eyeless sockets staring right at her. Reyna gulped, there really was no way out of this one.

She scrambled back, terrified, they were so close she could smell decay washing off them. In a last, defeated attempt, she pulled a knife from her belt and threw. 

The zombie collapsed as the knife embedded in his forehead. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Thalia with her bow drawn. 

The final zombie screeched as an arrow protruded from his back, with her last ounce of strength she threw her last dagger. It hit it in the abdomen and dissipated into grey mist. Reyna watched as the other two things did the same.

Thalia ran over to Reyna, scanning her for injuries.   
‘Reyna you okay, what happened?’   
‘It's just my leg, previous injury,’ Reyna replied wincing. ‘I can walk on it though.’  
Thalia looked at her disapprovingly, but did not push further. She binded it, and handed her a square of ambrosia.  
Reyna felt the warm taste of the muffins from her favorite New Rome bakery tingle through her, and reached up to take Thalia offered hand.  
‘I think we’d better tell Lady Artemis about this,’   
Thalia laughed, rolling her eyes, ‘Ya think?’

Reyna’s face broke out in a smile then suddenly she froze. ‘The kid!’

~~~


End file.
